1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to merchandise containers that can be used for storage, shipment and display purposes and a method for packing and unpacking such a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art shipping containers for various merchandise typically involved little more than a cardboard box, some internal packing material, and sealing tape. Such a combination, although satisfactory from the standpoint of the basic shipping requirements, gives little assistance to the recipient who must unpack the merchandise and put it on display at a point of purchase. Merchandise which is prepackaged into individual boxes or the like must be dumped out in bulk. Moreover, the container must usually be discarded as it is either destroyed in unpacking or has no other significant utility. The display function typically involves moving the merchandise from the container to a stand or shelf.